Bakugan Effect
by Ali al-Saachez
Summary: Citadel Council remained unchallenged except by the Terminus Systems for years. Now that's all changed when the Systems Alliance make their appearance into the galactic stage with unbelievable level of technology and this particular species called Bakugan. Now's an official story in progress.
1. One-shot

Note: This is something I had in mind for a while, that and I am a huge fan of Bakugan when it first came out. Too bad it becomes such a mess in the last season concerning the characters swap. Seriously, why did they take out Spectra after the first half of season 4? He is freaking awesome!

For now this'll be a one-shot and inspired by the battle of Shanxi, a Dragon Ball & ME crossover story. I never played Mass Effect so I only know what I read from fanfics and wiki, but I am quite fascinated with the story still.

 **Prologue**

 **Perspective of a survivor the Battle of Shanxi:**

I'm just a fellow turian soldier who would obey orders from his superior like any others. Problem is… my comrades and I obeyed them without any idea of what we would face.

I can only say this… I'm only alive because of sheer luck. There's no other way around it.

It all started back with an illegal activation of a dormant relay.

In retrospect, I guess it was just plain out stupid to call the new species criminals for breaking laws that don't rule them, much less know about.

Spirits, was that such a huge mistake.

The asari should've been contacted right away for a diplomatic meeting. Instead, the Hierarchy got too eager to add a new client race with laser technology under their banner, only for the whole operation to blow up in their face.

The idea was that we would pacify a new spacefaring race that apparently developed giant space mechs and laser weapons for starships. The technology that these species possessed was far superior to that of any known species in the Citadel.

Giant space mechs? Yeah, I know that sounded crazy. Even I didn't believe it until my comrades and I entered the battlefield of Shanxi.

As you probably heard from the news or rumors, we amassed a quite sizeable fleet to pacify the newcomers.

Apparently, the newcomers aren't really newcomers at all. They were ready for us at their colony.

We outnumbered their ships with our own by three to one so the numbers didn't concern us that much. What really concerned us were the weapons the humans, neathians, gundalians, and vestals used against us.

I still don't get why humans and vestals still consider themselves different species when they both looked the same except for their eyes.

Anyway, as the battle began, we immediately started blasting at the defense fleet to pave a path for the ground invasion. We managed to land on the colony, but the problem was that they let us. We all thought they were making a mistake.

They were more than ready us groundside.

As soon as we marched our ways toward the cities for siege operations, our armor vehicles were not prepared for fighting against the giant mechs and creatures.

How big they were? They ranged from 5 stories tall to 11. They varied in shapes and colors. They were red, blue, green, purple, white, and brown. Some looked like insects, humanoids, reptillians, and etc.

Spirits, I've never seen species that big, nor has history ever shown such frightening creatures. Who knew that there were these giant creatures that can singlehandedly destroy an army if needed to. To top it off, this "Systems Alliacne" had the industry and resources of creating an army of mechs that can be on par with these "Bakugans". This makes the Krogan Rebellion seems like a joke.

These Bakugans ruled the battlefield with ease as our armor vehicles were quickly wiped out. Artillery fire didn't faze them that much. Not when we were being rounded up by earthquakes, giant flamethrowers, tornadoes, and energy attacks.

I'm glad we didn't go to open war with these newcomers, especially when some of their unorthodox tactics and ships are taken into account. The casualties would be too massive to count within months.

The Systems Alliance has cruiser-sized ships for frigates with laser weaponry that allowed them to ram them through our own. When their ships launched hundreds of those mechs to intercept our fighters, our ships were defenseless to their ruthless ramming. It didn't help that all our ships had to concentrate fire to keep those space mechs at bay and be wary of the rammers at the same time.

Energy blades sprouted out from the front of their ships while our weapons weren't strong enough to take down their shields quick enough to make a difference. By the spirits, I saw the onslaught as the ground forces were retreating to group up with the fleet to make a retreat.

By the time surrender was issued, the fleet was completely totaled except for a handful of ships.

Spirits was I lucky.

Their frigates weren't enough to end the battles quickly, no something much worse.

The Systems Alliance had their own super dreadnoughts. Super dreadnoughts, you hear me?! They've only sent one as reinforcement or Shanxi, but it was enough to break the spirit of remaining forces. I swear the… abomination was wide as three Destiny Ascensions. As to add insults to injuries, most of the mechs and ships this Systems Alliance deployed in space were relatively unscathed and were reinforced in numbers by the super dreadnought. The number must have counted over fifteen hundred now for the mechs.

Thankfully, the Systems Alliance accepted our surrender and was rather merciful to us. Although I could feel the murderous glares at the backs of my comrades and myself, I would rather surrender than continue a one-sided slaughter that's against us.

Spirits, that was the worst experience I've had in my life. Going down to pacify a new species turned out real well… for the Systems Alliance that is.

I've doubt they're going to join the Citadel with such powers like theirs. What can the Citadel offer them?

What makes anybody thinks they'll join us when it's technically the Citadel that fired the first shot, even if the asari and salarians weren't aware of the entire conflict.

If you were attacked by a thug, aiming for your life but you quickly turned the table around, would you be so quick to forgive?

The Systems Alliance may not seem like it, but they're holding a grudged for the "misunderstanding" alright.

Author's note: This fanfic is basically where I sums up my hatred against the useless Citadel Council. It's childish I know, but that doesn't mean I won't hate them. Especially when one of the councilors let their pride get in the way of their job.

Anyway, I also planned on deciding a short series of Fate/Mass Effect crossover where Shirou Emiya is the chef for the Normandy during the second game. If I make the story, I planned on making him stay in the shadow most of the time and show off during the Collectors' abduction of the Normandy crew. Or, I can make it a humoristic, not serious story that will drive the Mass Effect characters insane.


	2. Timeline

Note: This is a base in case some people would like me to make a story out of this. If I were to make this into a continued story, I will tie in the creation and thinking of the Reapers with a specific part of ancient Bakugan history. The original timeline of Bakugan will be altered. Remember people, this timeline will be the base if I decided to make a story.

2/2/16- I will continue to update this as it is almost complete before I can being writing the story.

2/6/16- I will begin to write the first few chapters that will serve as the base to how the galaxy will react.

 **Timeline (Bakugan Side)**

 **2008 BCE-** The year when the Bakugan known as Naga forced the joining of Vestroia and Earth, the human world was invaded by an army of Gargonoid led by Naga's Gatekeepers in search of the Infinity Core. Human military response to the invasion proved ultimately useless as modern weapons hardly fazed the invaders. It was a spectacle to the entire world as children and young teenagers alike fought back the invaders for some time with their own Bakugan. Wavern was killed by Naga but managed to transfer the Infinity Core to the pyrus Bakugan known as Drago. Drago, his allies and their respective brawlers defeated Naga and reclaimed the Silent Core.

Unfortunately, due to the collapsing of the two dimensions taking place, the Bakugan had to leave as Drago made a valiant sacrifice to recreate Vestroia anew into one true planet. New Vestroia was born with no environmental barriers between Bakugan of all the six attributes. Humans and Bakugan began to live in peace separately as the crisis was over though there was a heated debate about whether humanity was ready to face against alien invaders. Naga's invasion would be known as the Great Bakugan Invasion to the public.

The videos of children all over the world fighting back the invading Bakugan with their own with some success spoke embarrassment of the human military's capability against an alien invasion. Military being joked or dubbed as useless during the crisis was common for a couple of months following peace. The United Nations garnered support for more funding into military advancements as not to leave humanity defenseless again and started a movement to create a centralized army with the purpose of protecting all member nations with improved combat effectiveness.

Opposition to the movement lost support as time went on due to fear of more possible alien invasions in the future.

The game Bakugan was investigated by the governments everywhere, never investigating the rumors prior to the crisis due to it being pushed under the rug as a children game, despite its popularity all over the world with no clear indication of a company responsible for manufacturing the game pieces. The investigation led to Joe Brown, webmaster for the Battle Brawlers Bakugan website, and Marucho Marukura. Questioning eventually came to a close after adamantly stating that there were no normal way to reach the Bakugan's home world and no knowledge of them ever possibly returning while keeping under wrap of Alice's grandfather being responsible for creation of the technology for such purpose.

The Bakugan hysteria died off as time went on.

 **2011 BCE-** Drago is reborn into a new body and searched for help against the Vexos' invasion of New Vestroia. Dan, Marucho, and Shun aided the Bakugan Brawler Resistance in destroying the Dimension controllers that were forcefully inhibiting the Bakugan and outed out the Vexos. The resistance group spilt off after completing their original objectives with Spectra and Gus going under the grid for their own goals.

King Zenoheld left Vestal along with his loyal subjects in order to fulfill his grand scheme of destroying all Bakugan through the BT system. The Legendary Six Soldiers were killed attempting to stop him, but they managed to transfer their attribute energies to those they've decided to entrust them to.

The BT system was activated as Drago dragged it to outer space. Miraculously, Drago absorbed the Six Attribute Energies though encouragement by Wavern's spirit and successfully destroyed the machine afterwards.

The Alternative Weapon System was created in Zenoheld's attempt to destroy both Vestal and Earth and rule the universe with an iron fist. Not agreeing with the planned genocide of Earth and Vestal, Lync and Volt defected to the Bakugan Brawler Resistance with a copy of the blueprints of the weapon of mass destruction. The resistance successfully destroyed the weapon of mass destruction with Zenoheld killed from the ensuing explosion.

Prince Hydron joined them during the final battle after a falling out with his father as Mira and Keith convinced Professor Clay to abandon this genocidal plan. Hydron apologized to the resistance group for all the misdeeds that he has done. Professor Clay brought up the topic of the Phantom Data and discussed what he discovered.

Bakugans were at war with each other!

This shocked the group as they have no idea of such a thing was occurring.

With no idea of where the war was taking place, the group decided to put the issue aside until a possible solution is present.

Prince Hydron went back to Vestal with the others in hope of restoring the royal family to what it should be while the human brawlers went back to Earth.

 **2012 BCE-** Bakugan Interspace became online to public after Marucho fine-tuned it with assistance from Professor Clay and Keith to include digital clones of existing Bakugan from New Vestroia. The virtual reality game was a success as brawlers from the original game and those from the new generation came to play.

Governments' interests in Bakugan spiked up again as to how Marucho created a virtual reality system impressed many throughout the world for accomplishing such a feat at a tremendously young age. Marucho was regarded as the most intelligent of his generation, much to the discomfort of the small boy.

Gundalian infiltrators kidnapped participating brawlers for converting into their own soldiers with Ren Krawler's deception being uncovered due to Fabia Sheen's intervention. When governments found out about the kidnapping by a new alien race, panic spread among several levels in the UN due to fear of another large scale invasion. This fear was kept at a minimum as the Battle Brawlers were able to gain control of the situation and ousted the Gundalian infiltrators permanently from Bakugan Interspace and shut down the virtual reality system temporarily.

The original Battle Brawlers along with Jake Vallory, a new addition to the group at the time, went to Neathia to aid Fabia and her people after sending a message to their allies in Vestal explaining the origin of the Phantom Data.

The Gundalian invasion of Neathia came to a halt with their opposition coming in the form of the Battle Brawlers and their Vestal allies who came at a much needed time in pushing back the invaders. Hydron, now king of Vestal after going through much legal processes and gathering support of the people with reluctance help from the retired resistance group, aimed to aid the Neathians in defending their home as his first major step in putting the throne in the right direction.

Vestal allies came in the group of Mira, Ace, Baron, Gus, Keith as Spectra for combatting the invaders, and Professor Clay who wished to aid with his expertise with war machines and Vestal technology in the past. Slowly, the Gundalian invaders were pushed out of the mainland despite their vast army. The kidnapped children were sent back to Earth by the Gundalians after seeing their usefulness was at an end and as a careful suggestion by Emperor Barodius' advisor, Nurzak, who advised caution with agitating the humans more than necessary.

Ren Krawler eventually defected once he and his team has fallen out of favors with their emperor. Feeling shame for what he done, he went to the brawlers in hope of redeeming himself. After a tense confrontation between him and Fabia, he was let into the group.

Barodius recalled all forces back to Gundalia for a final invasion with the full might of the Gundalian army in an attempt to claim the Sacred Orb. The brawlers went to Gundalia with the help from an unexpected ally, Colossus Dragonoid, who transported them to their enemy home world. Their initial attempt at defeating the emperor failed as the Gundalians launched their grand invasion on Neathia.

Nurzak launched a coup d'etat during the middle of the invasion, disagreeing with Barodius' reign over Gundalia and plan for the Sacred Orb. Ren Krawler's team and Nurzak's soldiers sided with the Neathians to stop Barodius from taking the Sacred Orb. At this point, the brawlers returned to Neathia to end the war once and for all.

Code Eve, the entity within the Sacred Orb, set up a battle for Dharak and Drago to settle their dispute in once and for all. Drago defeated Dharak in battle, but Barodius and his partner attempted to steal the power for themselves. In retaliation, Code Eve banished them to a prison isolated from other dimensions.

Feeling grief for all the destruction caused by this senseless war, Linehalt told his partner, Ren, that he felt that his power should be used to help reverse the damage done. Utilizing the Forbidden Power within him, Linehalt grew white bird-like wings and repaired the battle-damaged Neathia as well as revived those who lost their lives in the battle. This particular event was known as the Miraculous Recovery in the Neathian/Gundalian War.

A ceasefire was called by Nurzak now that he's the only remaining senior members of the Twelve Orders. The Gundalian army pulled out of Neathia as both people negotiated reparations and a peace treaty. To the surprise of the Gundalians, the Neathians though not quite forgiving were willing to make peace with them.

Feeling shame at their assault on a peaceful race and beaten with their emperor dead (to the public's knowledge), many Gundalians began to contemplate what their future is now. Nurzak began reformations to the government for a peaceful and fair democracy in place of the old monarchy that is now defunct with no apparent heir.

Queen Serena thanked the brawlers as both humans, vestals, and their partner bakugans leave to their respective home world.

 **2013 BCE-** Bakugan Interspace was up and running again with its popularity slowly rising up back to where it used to be prior to its temporary shutdown. The United Nations were finally informed of the Vestals, Neathians, and Gundalians. Needless to say, the government officials were surprised at how similar they are to humans in their appearances. After being showed concrete evidence of their involvement in the war, the allied nations were impressed at the incredible things the brawlers pulled off, despite being young though quite worried that teenagers are off doing such things.

This lead to some hardheaded people demanding them to hand over their bakugans and that the brawlers should be subjugated to interrogation; this was refuted by Drago berating them on their obvious desire to misuse the bakugans for their own selfish purposes. Marucho with Shun's aid made a bold move by acquiring sensitive information that would tarnish the UN's reputation terribly and by extension, the hardliners', if gotten out.

This made the hardliners back off as Marucho insured them that the information would spread if they made any attempt to capture bakugans.

 **2015 BCE-** Under Marucho's invitation, King Hydron, Nurzak, and Serena Sheen came to Earth to introduce themselves to all races that affiliated themselves with bakugans. Nurzak and Serena came as prime ministers of their respective races with latter abdicating with her younger sister taking the role as Queen of Neathia. Peace talks began between the United Nations, Vestal Empire, Gundalian Republic, and Neathian Monarchy though the UN was the most tense out of the four groups.

Sentient Equality was the peace treaty settled on between the four groups as established as the base for more prosperous relationships though this exclude nonmember states that aren't part of the United Nations.

Religious terrorists and xenophobic extremists attempted to bomb the place the foreign visitors were staying in Japan, only for the plot failed as Linehalt used his power to prevent the destruction take place once the plot was discovered.

This act of heroism helped to ease the relationship between Neathia and Gundalia, further cementing Neathians' trust in Ren Krawler.

With the use of superior of technology from Vestal under Professor Clay, the alleged criminals involved in the attempted assassination attempt were rounded up and put on trial for the entire world to see. This lead to Vestals, Neathians, and Gundalians shocked at how far humans were willing to go to commit murders once the attempted assassinations were found out.

 **2016 BCE-** The UN proposed a joint operation between the four governments to put down to the xenophobic movement by terrorists hiding in various locations in the eastern hemisphere in hope of building more sturdier relationships with the other races

The Terra Firma political group began though not many shared their sentiment due to the attempted bombing and its origin being public news.

 **2018 BCE-** Bakugans began to live on Earth in a newly built city in the United States called Bakugan City. This marked the beginning of the integration of bakugans into human society. Technology exchange between the UN, NM, GR, and VE began though anything military in purpose was excluded much to the ire of those at the UN with human pacifists smugly satisfied.

Medical technology made a huge leap on Earth in thanks to the Vestals. Neathia provided technology that reduced pollution to make Earth a cleaner planet. Construction supplies and engineering from Gundalia paved the way for sturdier buildings that can stand up to the forces of Mother Nature. Food started to become less scarce though that only applied to UN member states that could afford the technology. Poorer nations could only gain larger donations that were hardly bigger than before since the other nations have to contend with their own starving homeless.

Humans' interest in the cultures of Vestal, Neathia, and Gundalia continued to rise, slowly lowering the tension between the four races. Pacifists were especially interested in Neathian cultures.

 **2019 BCE-** Bakugan Special Force or BSF was started as a secret independent organization to protect the peace between the five races and prevent misuse of bakugans. Dan and many of his allies are all part of the organization.

 **2020 BCE-** Neathians, Gundalians, and Vestals have come to live with the humans and bakugans in Bakugan City. Security increased to prevent attacks from xenophobes.

 **2021 BCE-** Dan Kuso and Runo Misaki married.

Julie Makimoto and Billy Gilbert married a few months after.

 **2022 BCE-** Lync Volan and Alice Gehabich broke up after a few years of dating on good terms.

Ace Grit and Mira Fermin married a while after the former almost passed out proposing to the latter. Mira commented Ace's nervousness as the cutest thing she ever seen.

Shun Kazami married Soon Krimhart as a result of their similar calm natures blossoming into a relationship.

 **2024 BCE-** The operation to hunt down all xenophobic terrorist groups was a success under co-leadership of Ren Krawler and Spectra.

 **2025 BCE-** The UN started a movement to become a true centralized government to better represent humanity as a whole. All member nations' militaries soon completed being absorbed into one military that protect all member states.

 **2030 BCE-** North Korea attempted to capture bakugans for their own use. The BSF foiled their attempts and revealed their intentions to the public world.

North Korea isolated itself further from the world under the scrutiny of the UN.

UN began deliberation on dealing with nonmember states such as North Korea. The debate ultimately ended with supporting the BSF's activities to ensure no misuse of bakugans outside of UN's jurisdiction on Earth.

 **2032 BCE-** UN's military technology improved to the point large aerial crafts capable of holding a few hundreds were feasible. Space exploration was greatly improved with the other races' technology. Hope for settling on other planets began to rise.

Terraforming projects began for requesting funds.

 **2035 BCE-** Dan Kuso accidentally summoned a mechanical being that called itself Zenthon, the first mechtogan in existence. The mechtogan proved itself to be an immensely powerful biomechanical being, having an energy shield that would require very powerful bakugan attacks to even break through. The mechtogan explained itself to be a being created and summoned when a bakugan becomes powerful enough to summon it with a strong mutual relationship with its partner are in place.

 **2041 BCE-** Professor Clay passed away, Spectra semi-retired from brawling to take after his father's work as Keith Fermin.

 **2044 BCE-** A joint expedition to Mars between the four governments as a sign of friendship took place. Surprise came when alien ruins were discovered on the red planet. All of humanity tensed when the ruins were stated to be old enough when humanity was starting to roam the Earth. Slight paranoia appeared in humans who feared that their planet was still under watch.

 **2050 BCE-** Terraforming began on Mars to test whether such an unhospitable planet can become a suitable planets to inhabit. Research continued into the alien ruins to discover their origins. A race known as Protheans created the ruins but mysteriously disappeared.

 **2055 BCE-** UN began forcefully removing corrupted regimes such as those in North Korea in order to advance all human nations and unite all under one banner. UN began to invite all nonmember nations with promises of much needed resources.

 **2058 BCE-** Mars was successfully terraformed with a fully tolerable atmosphere and fertile ground being laid. Colonization efforts began and terraforming technology was now being modified for maximum efficiency.

 **2059 BCE-** The United Nations was reorganized as the Terran League to represent humanity in their home dimension amongst the stars. A public announcement was made, revealing to the humans about the neathians, gundalians, vestals, and bakugans have all originated in different dimensions. The technology to cross dimensions was shared.

Many scientists jumped at the chance to study, unaware one of their own has long ago already perfected the technology. People began to discuss the possibility of crossing into parallel universes though Vestals have never gone through the experience as evident of the past experience with utilizing the technology.

 **2060 BCE-** Construction began for orbital space elevators with the intention of building a network of solar panels to harvest solar energy in hope of reducing need for fossil fuel to almost none. GR, NM, and VE began their colonization efforts in their respective dimensions.

 **2063 BCE-** Humanity now is able to create ships for space travel to carry large amount of humans. Humanity technology is now a third of the way on being on par with their allies.

 **2075 BCE-** Attempts of separatist colonies leaving their respective species through violent means were quelled. Respective governments were urged by the BSF to keep closer ties with their colonies.

 **2082 BCE-** Bakugan battles have become the most popular game in which battles are held in specific arenas made to handle damages caused by bakugans. Bakugans now live peacefully among all species.

 **2102 BCE-** The Systems Alliance was established as the official peacekeeping force to protect the Terran League, Neathian Monarchy, Gundalian Republic and the Vestal Empire. Their political counterpart was called the Senate which consisted of a representative for each species. The Senate included the following species humans, vestals, neathians, gundalians, and bakugans.

 **2113 BCE-** Orbital elevators have now finished construction. Solar energy began to take the world as the main source of energy for most machines.

 **2114 BCE-** A mobile space fortress called Core was created as the capital/main base for the Senate/Systems Alliance. It heavily relied on the Alternative Weapon System's blueprint to make the station a moving fortress able to dish out large amount of damage as well as take it. The original blueprint for Zenoheld's weapon was modified to no longer possess the planet-destroying specs long ago in secret.

 **2122 BCE-** The Systems Alliance has amassed 6 main fleets, each named after the Legendary Six Soldiers. All planets and colonies all each have a sizeable defensive force. Planetary shields are built based on Neathian shielding technology. Each fleet has a capital dreadnought designed after Zenoheld's AWS. Each defense force has 15 cruisers and 36 frigates. They are further aided by the Orbital Defense Platforms that are based in those from a famous videogame series called Halo to act as military space installations for ships. Each colony is required to have at least 5 ODP.

 **2156 BCE-** Terran League now possessed 12 colonies, 8 under the name of the Neathian Monarchy, 15 for the Vestal Empire, and 11 with the Gundalian Republic.

 **2157 BCE-** First contact war between the Systems Alliance and the Turian Hiearchy ended heavily in the former's favors due to the latter's stagnant tactics used in battles and inexperience with dealing with the bakugans.

Peace talks now begin.

 **Notes:** For this story, the Mechtanium Surge season will not happened as its story was poorly done though I will take elements from it such as specific characters, events, and mechtogans. Bakunano and bakusuits will not be in this story because that's was just overdoing with the mechanical gimmicks.

These will be the only mechanical things taken from the television series to be implemented into the story that's directly related to bakugan battles.

 **Mechanical Bakugans & Traps –** They will be widely employed by the military in place of genuine bakugans as disposables. Due to mechanical bakugans having no ability to summon a mechtogan, true bakugans were valued greatly over them due to their potential. The Fortress bakugan traps were widely manufactured as a base bakugan traps for soldiers due to their strength as ground, anti-air, and space units. Research has gone into possibility of mechanical bakugans for dominating naval and aerial warfare. Very rarely will people go for a personalized mechanical bakugan of high quality.

 **Battle Gears –** They will remain as attachments to be added during battles. They will add only a 100g boost initially. The main point of battle gears is to unleash their unique ability cards attributed to each battle gear. They will be employed by very capable brawlers, whether they're military or civilians. Battle gears that are made to work on variable bakugans are weaker than battle gears made to work with one bakugan.

 **Mechtogans –** Biomechanical beings that are the culminations of a bakugan and his/her partner. The BSF will keep a close eye on powerful brawlers in case of an accidental summoning of their own mechtogan and to prevent any misuse of them. Mechtogans are known to be immensely powerful being that could defeat any bakugan if desired to. Reason why mechtogan situation is under control so far is that they require a powerful bond between a bakugan and a brawler to summon it. There have been no known occurrences where a bakugan could summon a mechtogan on its own according to the BSF's knowledge.

 **Battle Vehicles or Bakugan Mobile Assault (BMA) -** I won't have these take place in personal battles for I think they take the fun away. I only find them useful in large scale battles.

My story will involve exploring the effect of an unchecked Doom Dimension now that the Legendary Soldiers of Vestroia are now dead. I will continue to update this timeline until I feel it's satisfactory. Also, this story will diverge from Mass Effect canon. Reason for not sticking to canon is that I have never played the games so I cannot hope to recreate parts of the storyline without experiencing it firsthand. Plus, I think it's fun to take things in a new direction than use the same thing over and over again.

I've liked authors who taken canon route in new ways or explore them deeper than the games would.

 **A little preview**

"Finally, the time has come." One voice spoke.

"Those accursed six soldiers no longer hold us back from completing what we started." A female voice added.

"Our power has replenished and risen even further in their absence." Another added in a low tone.

"Still, I cannot worry about what happened since our release." The first voice interjected.

"You mean about the anomaly? Don't worried, it's just one bakugan accidentally born. It's not like it can stand up to the six of us."

"Do not be arrogant; we don't know where it is and how much power it possesses. Anyway, we still have to free him as part of the deal as per **his** plan."

"I still don't understand why we partnered with him, Vladitor. He is one strange being. I can feel the darkness within that man as he calls himself."

"It is because he offers us to a greater source of power to make us stronger. All he asks is revenge against the very bakugans that defied him all those years ago. He even prepared an army ready for first stage of our conquest and is already in process of acquiring another. Plus, doing as he suggests freeing this one prisoner will give us a being capable of summoning his own army as from the description." Vladitor explained.

"In other words, we will have a grand army greater than what we once led?"

"Yes."

"This will be fun, zehahahaha!"


	3. Chapter 1

Note: Here's the first chapter.

 **Chapter 1**

In the vast expanse of space floated a single space station, surrounded by multiple ships. It resembled a spherical fortress with multiple gun emplacements visible on many places. The gun emplacements numbered in a little over a hundred, built to destroy targets at long range with the smaller ones built to repel smaller targets. Its hull is mainly silver with 6 additional color linings of red, blue, yellow, purple, brown, and green to represent something common to one galactic government. The six attributes of the bakugan species, the very species that connected humans, vestals, neathians, and gundalians.

Humans are regarded as the most contradictory species with the vestals resembling them. Humans have the capacity to do much evil as well as good. This is proven by the number of criminals that continued to pop out over the years despite lowering the number of circumstances that would force many to turn to the life of a criminal for necessities. Despite this flaw and so many others, humanity continued to strive on for a better future.

Vestals, regarded as the most technologically advanced species out of the Systems Alliance, resembled humans much more closely than neathians and gundalians. Humans and vestals shared a basic appearance with minor differences which allowed the two species to interact easily with each other. Majority of the vestals resided in the Vestal Empire whose monarchy sought to wipe out the stain on their name that made by King Zenoheld.

The name Zenoheld garnered disgusts from many who spoken it. The dead king was regarded as a worst ruler than Barodius and as horrible as Naga. Zenoheld was worse than the former due to his attempts at genocide of possibly three species, one which included his own. He is regarded to be the same as Naga as both would destroy worlds to rule the universe. Luckily, their plans were foiled by the Battle Brawlers.

Neathians, a natural pacifistic race, regarded by the other species as the best mediators to settle conflicts before violence would become a course of action to be taken. Many wondered why, including Neathians themselves, why they tend to be so peaceful. Many speculated it was either genetics or due to their strong monarchy that always adhered to the path of peace. Despite being a pacifistic species, Neathians have been known to be quite proficient as self-defense as evident in their stand against Barodius's invasion.

Gundalians resembled a more aggressive version of humans. Despite this, they are shown to be able to embrace peace as proven during the Gundalian Republic taking place of the former gundalian government. The new government under Nurzak's watch sought to remove the war-like ways that Barodius put into place in order to invade Naethia.

There is also the bakugans. Ginormous beings of immense power, they reside in peace with the other four species. They are categorized in mainly their attributes.

The Strong Pyrus (Fire)

The Tough Subterra (Earth)

The Wise Haos (Light)

The Powerful Darkus (Darkness)

The Tricky Aquos (Water)

The Fast Ventus (Wind)

These are the six attributes in which a bakugan take on.

While the space station has its own defense fleet, it is mainly there to force attacking enemy forces closer to the space station and box them in. While the defense fleet would force them closer to the station, the station would be able to tank damages due to its advanced shielding and dish out damage in return with its own guns and hidden armaments. The space station is given the name Core for it is the center of military power for the Systems Alliance and a meeting place for their political counterpart, the Senate.

Inside the council chamber of Core, a meeting is taking place between the Senate and SA officials.

"This is outrageous, we cannot simply "play nice" with them, Sena. Have you not read the reports? This Turian Hierarchy came to invade one of our colonies thinking they were going to conquer another species and force human to be a client species. They also intended to steal our technology for their own. The fact that they shot first without their Council's knowledge showed how much danger they are to our own people. We got off lucky because they were not prepared for our own brand of warfare." One SA official ranted off, his face showing signs of being in his late fifties.

The man in questioned is human, has black hair showing gray, brown eyes full of sternness, and a small vertical scar crossing his lips. Just like the other SA leaders, he wore the dark blue Systems Alliance dress uniform with the purple emblem on his right breast to signify his affiliation to the Exedra fleet.

"I'm aware of that Fleet Admiral Kang. I'm saying we do not have to associate ourselves any further than we need to." A neathian woman replied.

The female is a senator as her appearance signifies by the formal dress of white and yellow in contrast to the military uniforms.

"What do you mean by that Sena?" The human senator of the group questioned.

In terms of age, the human senator is the youngest out of the entire meeting. The woman is pushing past her late thirties. She wore a pair of glasses that gave her an analytical gleam in her eyes. Her brown hair was kept in a ponytail. All in all, the woman looked quite well for her age and would have attracted eyes to her if not for the serious aura she exuded giving them second thoughts.

"I'm saying Sarah Payton is that my people are wary of another war like the last one over a century ago. An unprovoked attack on our joint colony of Shanxi does very little to spark confidence of peace with the turians. I spoke with many beforehand about moving the recently found mass relay and the one that hinted to be in Earth's solar system. We can use the dimensional technology to move the mass relay into a space nearer to these Citadel races. This is a preferable last resort as I would prefer not having to fight at all." Sena explained.

A gundalian SA officer with the emblem of the Clayf fleet, nodded in approval. "Better to avoid fighting when we aren't fully aware of the Citadel's capability. Their codex can only provide so much information. If their ftl capability solely relies on those mass effect relays then moving them out of our space will surely prevent them from finding our planets possibly centuries if their incapable of finding alternate ways of ftl travel."

"Well said, Zendo. It is best to avoid a war as most wars would end up with bad blood between the differing sides at the end. We are lucky that the original Battle Brawlers put in the effort to pave the way for the bridge of peace between neathians and gundalians over a century ago." A neathian male senator commented.

"I couldn't agree more Senator Jenton." An aged but strong voice commented.

Every head turned to the newest arrival. A red humanoid dragon came into view showing slight signs of aging. Most common features are his forward yellow horn and the blue-green diamond on his chest signifying his unique genetic makeup.

"Ah Drago, it is nice to see you again. We rarely see each other nowadays." Sena said good naturedly with a smile.

Drago smiled back. "True, things have been busy for me keeping peace between all species as the chosen leader of all bakugans. You remind me much of your great-great grandmother Serena Sheen, following her footsteps."

Then Drago's eyes hardened as he peered over the Senate and SA officials. "What is the current verdict on the situation?"

"We're still discussing on how to approach this Citadel Council. Right now, we're leaning over to sending two ambassadors, one bakugan and the other a non-bakugan. This is to explain to them of our relationship between our species." Sarah stated. "We're also discussing whether to use dimension transporters or not to move the mass relays away from Terran's League space."

Drago nodded as he took in the information. "I see wisdom in that. If what I heard about these relays is true then moving these relays will surely disrupt whatever military strategies they have in mind. I'd rather avoid bloodshed if it can be helped."

"There are also concerns with the makeup with the Citadel government and their policies along with the Batarian Hegemony." Kang brought up.

"What of them?" Drago asked.

A look of disgust came over the officers and senators as their mind bring up the information they learned from the Citadel's codex though none was more disgusted than Sena. Neathian culture drilled into Sena and all though interested to favor peace and equality as well as allowing self-defense. Learning the practices of the Hegemony shocked the neathian senator.

What the Hegemony do is trample everything the neathians believed in.

It was unforgiveable.

"The Hegemony hides behind a law of the Citadel to practice slavery to such a degree that you will see it everywhere in their territory. The atrocities done already need not be spoken. The Citadel Council cowers to the pressure of their own laws and hopes to ease slavery out of their culture even though this has gone on for decades and has shown no signs of stopping. Their Council has no backbone unless it is something that they desired for their own agenda and that is already dangerous enough considering unequal representation." Kang explained.

"Hmm?" Drago hinted to continue further.

"There are many member races in their government but only three races each have a seat on the Council. The turian is the military arms of the Citadel, the salarians specialize in science and espionage, and the asari is the oldest race of all member species which makes them the senior member. It also doesn't help that their Treaty of Farixen basically leaves the lower races without their own military though I can see valid reasons for certain species." Sarah added.

"So what you're saying is that if we are coerced into joining, then we will lose much of our military?"

A nod from the SA officers affirmed this.

Drago sighed. "This is troublesome; our people will no doubt protest against this as military is always a necessity in case major fighting breaks out. I move that we send two ambassadors to establish a formal relationship between our alliance and their government. We will remain as a sovereign power respecting their laws to the best of our ability while vice versa."

A round of ayes was given though some were reluctant.

"What of our proposition to move the relays?" Zendo asked curiously.

"I'd say that we hold off on that until we see how our interaction with the Citadel Council turns out. Best to have patience before acting." Jenton suggested.

Everyone agreed to that right away.

"Who will be our ambassadors?" Sarah asked curiously.

"I volunteer myself since I am part of the Bakugan Special Force as that is no secret amongst you all. It would do to ensure our ambassadors have some manner of authority." Drago declared.

"Who will be the other?" Sena wondered.

"I have a suggestion." Kang stated.

The Exedra Fleet Admiral brought up a file with one name.

Jack Harper.

Many eyebrows rose up at that.

"Mr. Harper is a friend of mine whose skills at manipulation can be quite troublesome to face in politics though he preferred espionage work. I give you my word that he can be quite manipulative without his opponent realizing it. This edge of his is held back by his dear wife who is quite a loving neathian. How he and her ended up together still baffled me." The admiral added.

Zendo nodded. "We'll review his profile as you suggested. Now, let's go over the other terms that we must prepare for the ambassadors to bring up with this council."

With that, the Systems Alliance and Senate set out to work out favorable terms that would allow peaceful time to continue to the best degree.

However, one thing is certain; war never changes. Just the faces of those who fight in it.

Note: Drago's form is his Helix Dragonoid form because I found his other evolutions completely unnecessary and excessive. This will go to be an AU since not playing the games would make it hard for me write canon storyline and I've always like writing different things.


End file.
